Six Weeks Since
by Oceansurferg
Summary: Spoiler warning! It's been six weeks since Booth's surgery, and Booth is wondering about certain things. Not the greatest summary, I know... .


I was reading spoiler speculation in the boneyard and this popped into my head. I know that this is blatantly ignoring the baby spoiler, and is gives no reason for why Booth has surgery, but this just seemed like the way to go, so I did.

* * *

Six Weeks Since

It had been six weeks since his surgery, and Booth was still feeling a little weak. But Bones – no, Temperance - had been remarkable for him. She held his hand on the way to the OR, where she stayed, and watched over him. And then, for the week that he had to wait in the hospital before being discharged she was there every day. She still had to go to work of course, but she did not stay there for extensive amounts of time like she normally would have. Any chance she got, she was there with him. She even slept in his room, refusing to share his bed, and instead sleeping on the armchair in the room. When Booth was finally discharged, she took him home, and had been watching over him since.

It was in these weeks that Booth knew Temperance loved him back.

He'd known for a while of course. It was oh so very obvious. But this, this had really proved it to him.

Despite still being a little sore, his doctor had told him that he could resume his normal activities, including exercise. He'd started taking hour jogs to make up for how little he had exerted himself in past weeks. He had resumed work; he could take care of himself.

Yet she still hadn't left.

It wasn't that she wasn't aware that she was no longer needed, that he was healthy and could take care of himself. She genuinely refused to leave. She was being stubborn.

Sometimes he really wished Temperance would say she loved him.

It was that particular stubbornness that was becoming the most irritating to Booth. She knew that he knew. It was obvious in her eyes. Yet she refused to say three little words. She refused to sleep in his bed with him instead of the couch, even though it was obvious she wasn't fooling anyone.

There was one other thing that was also bothering Booth. He knew that his condition had caused hallucinations. I mean, it's not often one sees Stewie Griffin outside a television. But Booth could have sworn that before they went to the OR, they had kissed. If there was ever a more wonderful hallucination, he didn't know. It had been fiercer than the mistletoe kiss, as if it was an alternative to saying goodbye. Just in case he had actually died.

Booth shook his head. He was having ridiculous fantasies. She had held his hand on the way to the operating room. Nothing more.

"Booth, I'm here," he heard Temperance call out as she came through the door.

"I'm at the computer," he called back.

Booth could see her walking up behind him in the monitor's reflection. "I got some Chinese on the way here, I figured we might need a bit of a change after pizza for the last week."

She always knew just what to do.

"Sounds good Bones," he told her, "I'll eat once I've finished replying to this email."

About an hour later both of them were sitting in the living room. Used plates were sitting on the coffee table. And as was natural at this point, Temperance was resting in his arms. It was silent and content.

Booth wondered why she could never say those three little words. His mind drifted again. Had they really kissed? He knew there was only one way to get his answer, and that was by asking her. Suddenly Booth had enough nerve to ask.

"Bones, did you, erm, we," he paused to get himself together, "Before I went into the OR did we kiss?"

He saw the look on her face and instantly regretted asking. He was so stupid. He'd just ruined everything.

"Yes, Booth." She answered after a moment.

It was quiet again.

"Why?" he finally asked.

"Because I – I," she studdered, "I think I love you, and if you'd died on that operating table I just, I…" She trailed off, suddenly turning pink.

He gave her a quick sweet kiss. "I love you too."

Temperance suddenly grabbed Booth's lapels, and kissed him hard. Booth kissed back with the same ferocity.

The laws of physics were broken that night.

* * *

Please review and make a girl happy :)


End file.
